<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No One Else by l1ghts0ut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715525">No One Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ghts0ut/pseuds/l1ghts0ut'>l1ghts0ut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, NSFW, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sharing a Bed, Smut, Yandere, neko reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1ghts0ut/pseuds/l1ghts0ut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N), a kawaii cute yandere catboy neko is madly in love with Light Yagami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagami Light &amp; Reader, Yagami Light/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person pov<br/>
Your name is (Y/N) (L/N).<br/>
Youre 16, (Y/H) tall, with (H/L) (H/C) hair, and a big, big secret...What is that secret? You're... a catboy (neko).<br/>
You have fluffy (H/C) cat ears. You don't want anyone to see them, so you hide them under a (F/C) bucket hat.</p>
<p>Today is another school day.<br/>
You hate school.<br/>
It's so boring, and you always get bad grades no matter how hard you try.<br/>
But there is one thing (well, person...) making it worth it.<br/>
Light Yagami. You love him so much. He's the best student in all of his classes. He's so cool. (sugoi!!!)<br/>
One day you're going to confess your feelings to him...</p>
<p>But not now! Nows breakfast time.<br/>
You walk down into the kitchen.<br/>
Nobodys there. You aren't really shocked. Your parents left for a trip a few months ago but never returned. You think its because of your catboy mutation.<br/>
You don't really miss them that much. How could they leave their son just because he has a super rare super kawaii sugoi mutation?<br/>
Your (H/C) ears droop a bit in sadness.<br/>
You do actually miss them. :(<br/>
Well, only your mom really. Your dad sucks major ass.<br/>
Fuck him.</p>
<p>Anyways, back to breakky.<br/>
You make eggs and toast (if u dont like eggs and toast just pretend i wrote ur fav breakfast lolol)<br/>
You sit down at the the table, and start eating your breakfast. It's very tasty. Just the thing you need before a day of school.</p>
<p>After you finish your plate, you wash it, and start putting on your shoes and jacket.<br/>
Time to go to school!</p>
<p>(short time skip lolol)</p>
<p>Phew! Finally here. You can't wait to see Light today!<br/>
*OOF* you say internally, as someone bumps into you. "<br/>
"Gomen, (L/N)-kun"</p>
<p>You turn around to see who is talking to you.<br/>
I-It's... It's Light!</p>
<p>You blush.<br/>
"Daijobudesuka, (L/N)- kun?"<br/>
"Y-yes! Daijobudesu..."<br/>
"That's good. Remember to look when you walk." he says, as he takes your hand and pulls you up off the ground. <br/>
"Arigatogosaimasu!"<br/>
"No problem."<br/>
Light walks away, and you stand there. You're blushing so hard right now. D-did Light Yagami just touch your hand? And EXPRESS CONCERN FOR YOU?? You think youre going to implode of happiness. Maybe you do have a chance with him...</p>
<p>RINGDINGALINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDINGRINGNGNGNG the bell goes.</p>
<p>Time for class, you guess. You run to class.<br/>
Class today is sooo boring, you think. Instead of paying attention to class, you decide to look at Light-senpai.<br/>
He's just sooooo cute! And smart... did you already say that?<br/>
You just want to hug him and kiss him sooo much...</p>
<p>Suddenly Light looks out the window. You look too. Oh look!! A bird in the grass?? Poor thing! Oh wait. Thats. A book :/<br/>
You're not too bright sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DINGRINGLING the bell says.<br/>School is now over for the day.<br/>Light stands up.<br/>You stand up too.<br/>Light starts walking outside. You decide to follow him. </p><p>LIGHTS POV</p><p>Why the (bad word UnU) is (L/N)-kun following me?</p><p>UR POV</p><p>KYAAA!~ RAITO YAGAMI-KUN LOOKED AT ME!!!<br/>3RD PERSON POV<br/>Your crush, Light, finally noticed you. You're so happy... <br/>Oh no! He has walked out of sight! Dammit... "Oh! I know where he is!" you say out loud, as you walk out to where the mysterious book fell. There he is. He's looking at the book... It says something on the front, but you can barely see the book itself from here. He puts the book in his bag.<br/>As he walks away, he briefly glances at you. You blush. Oh well, time to go home... Back to your lonely lonely house...</p><p>TIMESKIP TO WHEN UR HOME LOL</p><p>You walk inside. You sigh. You hate coming home after school. It's always so sad and boring. It never looks or feels different. It's just always gloomy, dim, sad, and you feel so alone. You close the door and take off your shoes.<br/>You're hungry. You didn't eat lunch today. You grab a snack out of the fridge and make a cup of (Your fav hot drink). As you nibble on the snack and sip your drink, you turn on the tv. A live hostage situation is on. Interesting, you think.<br/>Suddenly, it's revealed that the man behind the hostage situation has died. Out of nowhere. That is... Oddly coincidental? What could've caused that sudden death?<br/>You turn off the tv. Enough for today, you decide. You don't really need the notion of death bothering you more.  It's getting late. Woah! You forgot to take your hat off! Oops... You take your hat off and let your ears free. Finally! It really really sucks having your kawaii sugoi cat ears stuck in a hat for several hours a day.<br/>You really wish you could get your ears pierced, but you sadly can't reveal this secret to anyone. You glance at your wall clock. It's 10 pm already?! But you could've sworn you just cam home from school... and school sure did end before the evening! Oh well, bedtime, you guess. You go to bed. Before you fall asleep, there's one thing, or rather, person, you think about. Light Yagami. </p><p>LIGHTS POV</p><p>I just did it. I killed a person with the note. So it really works, huh! That's.... fascinating. (insert world cleaning god schizzle speech here)</p><p>3RD PERSON POV</p><p>As you sleep, you dream. You dream of back when your parents were home. You miss that. You miss waking up to your mom making breakfast.<br/>You miss going the goodbye hugs she would give you before you left for school. You miss the lunches she would always prepare for you.<br/>You miss coming home to her after school. You miss her dinners. You miss her comforting every time you were insecure about your cat ear situation. You miss her.<br/>You miss her so much.<br/>Your dad? The only thing you miss about him is the things he'd bring you. He'd buy you plushies, games, clothes, and such.<br/>Of course you're grateful for the gifts. You love all the gifts he has gotten you. But despite his constant gift giving, he wasn't necessarily the nicest person.<br/>He would subtly say and show how disappointed in you he was.<br/>You were never the greatest athletically. He had wished for a normal, smart, athletic son. Instead he got a strange, not too clever, non athletic catboy.<br/>You understand why he was disappointed. But that doesn't excuse his behaviour towards you! He was you father after all. You were his son.<br/>Parents are supposed to treat their children with love and respect. <br/>Hold on. Why were you thinking all of this in a dream? Huh. Strange.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi guys!! im back (*°▽°*) im sorry for not getting chapters out that often... school takes up most of my time (｡T ω T｡) i hope you liked this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Update! Update!! Update!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>heeellloooo!<br/>surprise surprise! im not dead! ive simply been gone to resolve some... rather personal stuff! (also i kinda played almost 11 days worth of pathologic... oops!) i honestly dont know if ill ever write another chapter for this... that doesnt mean i 100% wont, though! ill try my best to build up some writing motivation :3</p><p>tysm for reading until now!</p><p>-light</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>